Unneeded Change
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Well, I'm waiting for the new NinjaGo and an idea bunny hopped into my head after writer's block yesterday. So, some LavaShipping... I seem to never write directly for them ;A; for whoever likes the pairing, I know some of you really want to see more of LavaShipping! xD


"Look, if you didn't want to come, then you shouldn't have," sighed Cole, watching Kai pretend to think over some nicer looking shoes. They were at a smaller store, but it was really quite nicely filled out with clothing and other accessories.

The fire ninja looked up, and then dropped the neutral toned shoes back into the box they came in. Shrugging, Kai spoke, "I don't mind."

Cole pinched the bridge of his nose slightly, "I'd believe that if you didn't sigh and complain every few minutes."

It grew silent again, and it made the fire-wielder feel like a bad boyfriend. Shoes and such weren't his expertise, and could really wear any of them without caring much. Cole, on the other hand, was a secret shoe fanatic and would be able to stay in this section of the store with no problems. Letting out another sigh, the slightly older looked around

Eventually the ground ninja snatched up the box of the abandoned shoes, flipped the lid back on and nearly smashed it back into the space it had inhabited before they removed it. "You know what?" Without finishing it, the dark-haired practically raged away from the brunet. Kai sat there, on the bench and felt like a jerk… ~

"Cole?" Said boy nearly felt relieved, until he noticed it was Nya. She noticed his crestfallen face, and gave a fake look of hurt, "Nice to see you too."

"Sorry," muttered the other, still flipping through the nice v-neck cardigans. Hoping no one would notice he was practically the women's section in the store (nothing was really marked on any sign besides the prices), the teenager pulled off a black one, liking the slimming cloth appearance so far.

Nya clicked her tongue disapprovingly and pulled off another one, a darker red that had an undertone of purple, and held it out to his body. She smiled and nodded, "I know you two must be fighting again, but this will really work for you… and him…" Cole's boyfriend's sister giggled, and earned a shake of the head at her giddy attitude.

Placing the original one back on the circle rack, he took the new color, and looked over it. It was rather flattering… "Wait, I thought you were helping Jay?"

"Well," smiled the fangirl mischievously, "Zane was getting tired of waiting around, and helped Jay in the dressing room…~" She probably found it better to squeal over Jay and Zane's relationship, but still love that her brother had a boyfriend as well.

Shaking away images from his mind, the earth ninja raised a brow, "Why are you helping me, though?"

She huffed a bit, and drew her arms across her front, "Is there some law of not being able to help my fabulous future brother-in-law?" That shut him up, and she smiled widely with another sneaky plan, no doubt. Grabbing him by the arm, she led him towards the dressing room, to find a pile of clothing on the bench next to a bag of purchased items. "Okay, so I know you hate trying on clothes here, so I guessed the sizes- yes the dropped cardigan has a copy in there- and you can see what you'll impress Kai with."

Cole hugged her happily, and let go a few seconds later. Taking the white paper bag, "You are the best future sister-in-law." Realizing what that entailed, the male began to leave. Finding the spiky idiot had already taken his leave; the younger grumbled and practically stomped out. Reaching his destination, the boy got into the lower half of the parked ship in the abandoned lot nearby. They waited for Jay and Zane, followed by a squealing Nya, to arrive at last.

The giant flying ship finally took flight once they were all settled at the deck, and they noticed it would dinner soon. 'Works for me,' mused Cole, glancing at the guilt-ridden brunet nearby. There was to be training after their meal, though, so he had to make his move after a much-needed future shower.

They got back into their usual attire of ninja kimonos and met up on the still somewhat foreign deck. It would take time for them to truly get used to it, but it still had some things left from their previous ownership. The test dummies were gone, but they had to use themselves to train up Lloyd anyways.

"Okay, I'm ready," the slightly different voice called out, and the green ninja took his defensive stance. Brad Doodlebomb, who was stretched out on his back and inhabiting a sun tanning chair, was on the side and waving happily at his slightly older boyfriend. The teenagers couldn't keep their eyes off each other, which would cause a problem if Brad wanted to be involved in the final battle.

Jay sighed a bit, and rubbed the back of his head. From one of the hiding spots they positioned themselves in around the area, "Lloyd, you can't get distracted by Brad all the time."

"Says you! But you always look at Zane!" Whined the blond, feeling a pout coming on. He had to prove how much older he was now, and bit his lower lip and tried to calm down. Noticing the others were probably quietly rolling their eyes, he sighed loudly, "Fine, I'm really ready…"

Brad grew still to allow the other his needed training time, and it grew silent as the blond was awaiting the sneak attacks from any direction. It made him a bit overconfident, like usual, so the first ambush was usually more surprising. There wasn't a set ninja to go first, but they seemed unsure. Finally Cole let out some steam by sneaking around in the background. Getting close to where Brad was resting, he froze as Lloyd caught on to the slight creaking in the wood.

The blond finally spun around, but the older ninja sprung up to swiftly land a hit. Missing, but turning it into a slight distancing low sweeping kick, Cole got the green ninja to loose his footing and land on his backside harshly. Groaning and rubbing his lower back, the boy pouted and pulled down his hood. "So that's it?" Earning a glare, he quickly pulled back up his hood to protect himself from the heated stare.

The dark-haired slunk back into the shadows, and allowed the other three to have their turns. Jay and Kai got discovered, but Zane was just a sneaky as the first. This went on a few more times, but Lloyd looked ready to pass out halfway through. Glad it was over, they gave grunts of aching muscles and were glad there were multiple showering areas throughout the vast ship... ~

Kai shuffled into the bedroom, and towards his bed. In his red pajamas and finished brushing his teeth, the boy was ready for sleep. Running a hand through his clean and product-free hair during a stretch, his eyes were only barely open. The sound of the door opening caused him to care to see who was intruding, because usually it took all the others so much longer. The fire-tamer was admittedly tired around this time, and it was nearly nine.

He was glad he looked… The intruder ended up being Cole; with the form fitting dark red v-neck cardigan, skinny jeans that hugged his slightly feminine curves nicely, but no shoes on his black socks. "H-hey Cole, um…" 'Be smooth… Be…' "Where are your shoes?" '…Kai…'

The flustered teen swore Cole was purposefully swinging his hips slightly to some silent tune playing. When the younger male reached his destination, he ducked his head under the divider between the two bunks, and pinned the brunet affectively. Moving them so he had the other was resting his head on the pillows; he placed his knees on either side of the opposite ones. Lowering his head so his mouth was next to the reddening ear, "You can't have socks on the bed…~"

It was surprising the dark-haired was finally showing signs that he wanted to take the initiative, but Kai sure wasn't complaining. He pouted softly as the boy laughed and fell back accidently. Hating that the teasing got nothing in return, the brunet moved so he was on top of the dressed up boy eagerly, "Yeah? Well you can't wear tight clothing and get away with it." To emphasize his point, Kai brought his face down to kiss his boyfriend and grinned; as they broke apart Cole made a face.

"You taste like mint," the dark-haired sounded not the least bit amused at the toothpaste flavor was in his mouth. He preferred that it taste like fruit, for some reason. At the slightly hurt face, he smiled and reached up to pull back down on the upper body of the retreating form of his partner, "But I guess I can deal with it… It is you after all."

They resumed kissing, knowing they'd have awhile to finally be together alone…


End file.
